1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods of hydrate inhibition. More particularly, embodiments relate to methods of inhibiting hydrate formation using a mixture of kinetic type inhibitors and thermodynamic type inhibitors and the recovery thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrates are crystalline solids that can be formed in a fluid whether the fluid is flowing or stationary. Hydrates are most problematic in fluids that are conveyed through pipe. Hydrates have a tendency to adhere to and accumulate along the inner wall of the pipe, thereby partially or completely blocking the flow of fluid through the pipe. Hydrates can also be abrasive and deteriorate the pipe. There is a need, therefore, for improved and cost effective methods for inhibiting hydrate formation.